The Prank Master Returns
by Scorpik
Summary: When mysterious murders happen in Crossing Town and at the murder, cards appear everyone is a suspect when the Prank Master Returns!


The Prank Master Returns

The Prank Master Returns

It was a cold, stormy, winter night. All the houses were lightless all the shops closed. The Town Hall was open as always waiting for someone to come in need of assistance. Phyllis was sitting in the office of the town hall watching her favourite soap opera "There Are No Corners In This Square". The door opens and a bell chimes. Phyllis gets of her chair and grumpily stomps to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Town Hall. What do you want?" Phyllis asks the mysterious person while under her breath she mumbles, "_Moron…"_ Suddenly a scream comes out of her mouth as a bullet flies into her head; she drops dead as blood flows out of her eye. The stranger drops on her body a card and leaves without a trace.

The next morning Pelly and Pete come into the Town Hall and as they go behind the front desk they see Phyllis' carcass on the floor bleeding.

"Oh my…" Pelly screams, "Why… Why Phyllis!? " Pelly drops onto her sister Phyllis and cries as she loses her last family member. A tear falls from Pete's eye as he sees a card at Phyllis' feet.

"What's this?" Pete questions as he picks up the card, "The…" Pete is in shock as he reads the words in his head repeating it from word to word.

"What is it?" Pelly asks as she wipes away the tears from her eyes. A terrified look was on Pete's face.

"We have to alert everyone…" Pete replies to Pelly, "The Prank Master is back!" Shock instantly takes Pelly's heart and she faints.

_Few Hours Later_

The entire town was at the wishing well plaza waiting to hear the announcement coming from the Mayor Tortimer. Everyone was silent. Among the crowd was Buck, Pelly, Pete, Kid Cat, Agent S, Big Top, Yuka, Lucy, Joey, Tom, Timmy and Tommy Nook, The Able Sisters, Kat and Kaitlin, Sonny Resseti and his brother Don Resseti, Rover, Blathers, Brewster, Totakeke, Booker, Copper, Celeste and Crazy Redd. As the bell announces the time was 8:00AM Tortimer comes up to the stage and onto the podium.

"Last night when everyone was sleeping someone was killed." Tortimer announces as he hears everyone's gasps, "Phyllis in the Town Hall was killed." Everyone ,except Pelly and Pete, was starting to get relieved as they heard this news and laughing and joking around as Tortimer begins to get angry.

"She was killed by… The Prank Master! " Tortimer shouts. Everyone gasps again and go in a panic.

"Who's going to save us?" Blather's asks, "Our hero Claude has left to an island to retire and he donated his house as a Operative Room to Kid Cat and Agent S."

"Thanks for the tip, villain." Big Top replies with a smirk on his face. Everyone looks at Big Top.

"It's obvious it's Big Top who's the new Prank Master!" shouts Agent S, "He was friends with the former Prank Master Lyle!" Everyone then remembers the events of 2 years ago when the infamous Prank Murders were taken place when 10 animals died at the hands of the Prank Master who was Lyle at the time.

"So…" Big Top argues, "Just because I was friends with him doesn't mean I'm the Prank Master.

"I will have order!" Tortimer shouts, "We will have a vote on who we think is the murderer. We shall set up a ballot. All ballots will be put in the recycling bin. Everyone goes to the Town Hall. One by one they go in the Town Hall, write the person they suspect was the Prank Master and put it in the recycling bin. When everyone had posted who they suspected Tortimer got all the ballots from the recycling bin.

"2 people have voted for Booker." Tortimer says as everyone looks at Booker as he picks his nose, "5 people have voted for Big Top." Agent S was surprised he didn't get the most votes and murmurs to himself, "I will reveal your true intentions Big Top."

"9 people have voted Agent S!" Tortimer announces while Agent S is in shock, "and 10 people have voted for… Kid Cat." All were in shocked. Kid Cat was still smiling.

"So this is the end of Kid Cat…" Kid Cat asks everyone, "Agent S… Just to let you know I am doing this to protect you…" Kid Cat was then taken away by Sonny Resseti and Don Resseti to the underground jail.

"Wait no! Kid Cat don't go!" Agent S shouts as he tries to dig a hole to try and catch up with them, "No… You still have more to teach me."

_To Be Continued…_

_Note: I do not own Animal Crossing or Nintendo. All rights go to Nintendo._


End file.
